Uncle Bobby
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Nine-year-old Dean and five-year-old Sam stay with Bobby while their Dad is on an extended hunting trip.  How much trouble can two young boys boys be?  WARNING:  Contains the spanking of children.  You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**UNCLE BOBBY**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**SUMMARY: While John is on an extended hunt, nine-year-old Dean and five-year-old Sam stay at Bobby's. **

**DISCLAIMER:** **I am in no way connected to the show or its actors, and I own no rights to the show. This story is for fun only.**

**WARNING: Contains the spanking of minor children.**

**12345678987654321**

Bobby Singer had just sat a plate of cookies on the table beside a platter of sandwiches, when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull to a stop outside. With a smile, he walked outside to greet his visitors.

He watched as John climbed out of the Impala, along with his two young sons. Five-year-old Sam jumped out of the backseat and hit the ground running.

"Uncle Bobby!" He yelled.

Bobby knelt down and Sam leapt into his open arms.

"We get to visit ya." The small boy smiled.

"I know." Bobby replied as he stood up, with Sam still in his arms.

John and Dean walked over to Bobby at a more sedate pace, each carrying duffle bags.

"Hello Dean." Bobby greeted the younger boy, as he bent down and hugged him.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Sam." John said. "Grab your back pack outta the car."

"Okay, Daddy." The little boy said, as Bobby sat him back on his feet.

"You look like crap." Bobby said in greeting to John.

"Nice to see you to." John replied.

Bobby lead them into the house and said. "Boys, take your stuff to your room. then wash up, lunch is ready."

"Yes Sir." Both boys said, as they did as they were told.

"You okay?" A concerned Bobby asked John, after the boys were out of hearing range.

"I'm fine." John replied, but Bobby knew he was lying.

John looked exhausted, and disheartened. He looked like he did when John first meet him four years before. The day John showed up on his doorstep with five-year-old Dean and one-year-old Sam, after a fellow hunter told John that Bobby may know what killed his wife. Bobby didn't know, but the two men became friends. And the boys became very special to Bobby.

"This hunt." Bobby said. "You're going after what killed Mary?" It was more of a statement then a question, so John didn't bother answering.

"You know what did it?" Bobby wanted to know.

"No." John said. "But I have a couple solid leads."

Their conversation was cut short when the boys re-entered the room. Everyone went into the kitchen and ate. Bobby was concerned when John only half a sandwich, and even more concerned that Dean didn't even eat that much. The young boy was thin as a pole, but Bobby knew that he could eat circles around his Dad and younger brother.

"Okay boys." John said, "It's time for me to leave, remember I may be gone for a month or two. You be good for Bobby and listen to him."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to do it now before he chickened out. "Can I go Dad?" He asked.

"Not this time, Son." John said.

"Please?" The nine-year-old pleaded. "I have the right to go this time."

"Dean." John said sternly. "Enough. I already gave you my answer."

"It's not fair!" Dean screamed, surprising everyone at the table. Sometimes Sam threw a fit when John left, but Dean never did. He had asked to go on many occasions, but never argued when his Dad said no.

"Do not raise your voice at me young man." John growled.

"I am going." Dean said, his voice was shaking but determined. "And you can't stop me." Then he ran out the front door, leaving the other three in total shock.

John stood up and trailed after his oldest son. A very concerned Bobby followed them, after ordering Sam to stay at the table.

Dean was almost to the Impala when his Dad barked "Dean Winchester, stop!" The young boy stopped. He was taught to obey his Dad, especially when his Dad was angry. But he didn't turn around, he didn't want his Dad to see the tears in his eyes.

"Come here." John ordered, but Dean stood still.

"Young man, you already earned yourself one hell of a spanking. Do not make it worse. Come here." John's voice was stern.

A few tears trickled down Dean's face as he turned to face his Dad. He saw Bobby standing in the door, but didn't see Sam.

John's heart melted some at the distraught look on Dean's face. He knew something was really bothering the young boy. He walked over to him and towered over the boy.

"I have the right to go." Dean said, his voice soft.

"Why?" John asked, wondering why his son was so upset.

"She was my Mom." Dean said, as more tears flowed from his eyes. "I want to kill the son of a bitch that took her from Sammy and me."

John choked back his own tears, as he knelt in front of Dean and looked into his eyes. "Son, how did you know I was going after it?"

"I know when the hunt involves Mom." Dean said. "You try to make it sound like any other hunt, but I can tell. You act different."

John wrapped the young boy in a tight hug, and Dean started crying harder.

Bobby went back inside, his own eyes watering, to give Father and son some privacy.

After a few moments, John gently pulled Dean away so he look into his face. Dean's tears had stopped, but his eyes were wet and red.

"You are right, this is about your Mom." John said. "I have some leads as to what and where it is. But you are not ready to hunt."

"She's my Mom."

"I know. I know you love her very much, and you want to make whatever killed her pay. But do you think your Mom would want you getting hurt or killed trying to get revenge for her?"

"No Sir."

"One day we will hunt side by side, but you need more training. You are not ready yet. I know you miss her, I do too."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Dean said, wiping his eyes. He knew his Dad was right. The first rule of hunting was to be prepared, he wasn't ready yet. He knew he still had a lot to learn.

"I'll let it slid this one time." John said. But then his voice got stern. "But only this one time. Being upset does not give you the right to speak to me that way."

"Yes Sir."

**12345678987654321**

TBC. I am sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. But it is almost three in the morning and I am sleepy. Please let me know what you think. I love feedback. I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Bobby and the young boys stood in the doorway and waved to John as he drove away. After Dean's breakdown, John had been reluctant to leave. But he knew he had to, he had to find what killed Mary.

"Okay, boys." Bobby said, after the Impala was out of sight. "I need to make a supply run in town, jump into my car."

The two boys slowly did as they were told, they were already missing their Dad.

Bobby slid into the driver's seat and turned towards the back seat in order to tell the boys to buckle up, but he was too late. Dean was already buckling Sam in, then the nine-year-old buckled himself in.

Dean remained silent throughout the trip to town, but Sam started talking a few minutes into it. And was still talking when Bobby parked the car outside a hardware store.

The three got out of the car and walked into the small store.

"Bobby." An older man called out, as he walked over. "Who do you have with you today?"

"Hank, these are a couple friends of mine. This is Dean and this here is Sam."

"Well hello there." The man squatted down in front of the young boys.

Sam immediately slipped behind Dean's back and held on tight to the older boy's shirt. Dean on the other hand, stood up straight and held out his hand.

"Hello Sir."

"What a polite young man." Hank grinned, shaking the boy's hand. Then he stood up and turned back to Bobby. "You think I could buy the littler one from ya?"

Sam gulped and tightened his grip on Dean's shirt. Dean saw the smile on the man's face and knew he was joking.

"I don't know." Bobby said, pretending to be thinking it over. "What'cha got to offer."

"Don't let Uncle Bobby sell me, Dean." Sam begged.

"No one's going to sell you, Sammie." Bobby laughed. "Hank was just kidding."

The two men laughed, then started talking about other stuff. Stuff that was boring to the two young boys.

Sam, believing his Uncle Bobby about the older man only kidding about buying him, came out from behind his brother's back and started shifting impatiently from foot to foot.

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said, once both men were silent for a moment. "Can Sammie and me look around?"

"Sure Dean, but stay in the store and look after your little brother."

"Yes Sir."

The two boys walked off and Bobby and Hank went back to talking.

"Look Dean." The five-year-old said excitedly, running over to a display of toy John Deere tractors.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dean asked, also fascinated by the toys.

After a few moments, Sam's interest dwindled and he turned his attention to a display case of knives. He looked at his brother to make sure he wasn't watching, then he slowly reached for one of the knifes.

"Don't even think about it, Sammie." Dean said sternly, causing the younger boy to jerk his hand back and give his brother a curious look.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm the big brother." Dean smirked. "I know everything." He decided to keep it a secret that he had seen his brother's reflection in the display case housing the toys.

"Can I look?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but you better not touch them."

"Okay." Sam clasped his hands behind his back and looked at the knives.

Dean smiled at his brother, then his smile got bigger when he saw something that was sitting about five feet from the youngest Winchester. It was a two foot tall clown doll, a poster over the doll was advertising a county fair that would in town the following weekend.

Dean knew his little brother was scared of clowns, so of course he knew he had to scare him. It was a big brother's duty to scare the crap out their little brothers. Dean silently walked over to the doll and picked it up, then sat it on the counter about an inch from Sam. The younger boy was so engrossed in the knives, that he paid no attention to what was going on. Then Dean hid behind the counter.

Sam turned to ask Dean something, but didn't see him. He did however see the clown doll. He knew it wasn't there a few moments ago, was it?

"Sam." A raspy voice whispered, causing the young boy's eyes to open wide. It sounded like it came from the clown. "Sam." The voice whispered again. "I want to play."

"Deeeeeeean!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, as he turned and ran as fast as he could. "Uncle Booobbyyyyy!" He ran right into something solid and landed on his butt. He looked up with frightened eyes and saw a concerned Bobby.

"What's wrong boy?" Bobby asked, bending down and helping him to his feet. "Where's Dean?"

"T…there's a c..clown over there." Sam pointed behind him.

Bobby looked and saw the clown doll, and grew confused.

"It's just a doll, son." Bobby said, hoping he was right. But scanning the area for danger just in case he was wrong and it some kind of possessed toy. By that time, a small gathering had formed around them.

"It t..talked." Sam said, still terrified.

Bobby saw a pair of familiar feet under the counter and sighed.

"Dean Winchester!" He bellowed. "Front and center!"

Dean gulped and slowly walked from behind the counter.

The crowd, figuring out what had happened, started snickering and walked off.

"Sam." Bobby said softly, kneeling in front of the boy. "It was just Dean teasing you. The clown didn't talk, it was Dean talking."

"You scared me." Sam shot his brother an accusing glared. "That wasn't funny Dean."

"Yes it was." Dean smirked.

"Dean." Bobby gave him a warning look.

Dean hung his head, wondering how much trouble he was in. He knew if it was his Dad, he would have a spanking coming. But he wasn't sure about Uncle Bobby, he let them get away with more then their Dad did.

"We will discus this later." Bobby said to Dean, his face and voice stern.

Dean nodded his head and softly said, "Yes Sir."

Bobby finished buying what he came in after, the stuff he needed to fix a leaky sink in the kitchen. Then him and the boys left the hardware store.

Dean walked beside Bobby, worried about how the discussion would go.

"We need to go to the grocery store." Bobby said, as they walked down the side walk. "It's only about a block from here."

"Can we get some candy?" Sam asked, hopefully. The whole clown scare was forgotten.

"Sure." Bobby replied.

"I want M and M's." The small boy said. "They are the best."

They were finished in no time, and half an hour later they were once again in Bobby's car.

"Boys." Bobby said, as he drove back home. "There's a county fair next weekend, you want to go?"

"What's a county fair?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes lit up. He remembered going to a fair when he was four, before his Mom died. It was really fun.

"You can play games and go on rides." Bobby said, silently cursing John. He knew that John was doing his best raising the boys, but they were missing out on being kids.

"Can we really go?" Sam still wasn't sure what a fair was, but it sounded like fun.

"Sure can." Bobby replied, noticing Dean's huge smile in the review mirror.

Bobby pulled to a stop in front of his house and they carried the stuff inside and into the kitchen.

"Sam." Bobby said. "Why don't you go and see if there are any cartoons on, Dean and I need to talk."

"Yes Sir." Sam said, not noticing his brother's sudden nervous frown. He trotted from the room and Bobby sat down in a chair and motioned for Dean to stand in front of him.

"Dean." Bobby said, his voice gentle. "You know you are not supposed to tease your brother like that."

"I know." Dean said, hanging his head.

"Eyes up."

Dean looked up, surprised to see Bobby smiling.

"I ever tell you about my little brother?"

"A little."

"Once I had him convinced that big foot was going to come out of the woods and eat him, then I convinced him that if he was sitting in the bath tub when he pulled the drain then he would be sucked down the drain along with the water."

Dean laughed, wondering if Sam would fall for that. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, but ease up on the teasing."

"Yes Sir."

**12345678987654321**

The next few days went by uneventful. The boys spent most of their time outside exploring, enjoying the summer weather.

"Look at this one." An excited Sam said, holding up a flat brown rock. "It'll work good."

"Sure will." Dean smiled. "Give it a try."

Sam walked over to the edge of the lake and tossed the rock, laughing in delight when it skipped twice on the water before sinking.

"My turn." Dean said, tossing his own rock. Then smirking when it skipped five times before sinking.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's all in the wrist." The nine-year-old said. Then he looked at his watch. "We better get back to the house, Uncle Bobby said to be back in time for supper."

"Okay." Sam said, following his brother.

They were half way to the house, when Sam spotted an animal that was tangled in some string.

"It's okay, fella'." The five-year-old said, as he cautiously walked over to it. "I will free you. Nice kitty."

Dean heard his brother talking and turned to see what he was talking to, alarmed at what he saw. Sam was trying to free an animal, a black and white stripped animal.

"Sam, no!" Dean warned, but it was to late.

Sam screamed when a thick mist sprayed him, and the now freed animal ran away.

"Deeeaaaan!" Sam wailed, as he smelt a horrible stench.

"Dude." Dean said, covering his nose with both hands. "You just got skunked."

"I stiiiink!' Sam wailed, as the tears started flowing.

"No shit Sherlock. You are sleeping outside tonight."

**12345678987654321**

Bobby heard the front door open, heard Sam crying, and smelt a familiar scent.

"Damnit." He muttered. "Someone got skunked."

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said, as he entered the kitchen. "We've got a problem."

"I can smell that, Dean." Bobby replied. "Is Sammie okay? Did he get hurt?"

"He's okay, just stinky."

"I'll go tend to him, will you keep an eye on the hamburger helper?"

"Yes Sir."

Bobby walked into the living room, resisting the urge to run in the other direction. Sam was standing there, crying.

"It's okay, Sammie." Bobby said, pulling a handkerchief form his pocket and holding it over his nose.

"I stink!" Sam wailed.

"I know, let's go outside and get you cleaned up."

Bobby lead him outside and out to an old shed. Bobby went in and pulled out an old wash tub.

"Pull off your clothes."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, kid. Outside."

"Yes Sir." Sam sniffled.

Bobby turned on the outside hydrant and filled the tub full of water, then while holding his breath, picked up Sam and placed him into the water.

"I'll be right back." Bobby said.

He went inside and grabbed some soap, a towel, a can of tomatoes juice, and all of the tomatoes he had. Then went back outside to Sam, muttering under his breath that he was going to kill John.

**12345678987654321**

An hour later, they were all three sitting at the kitchen table. Sam still had an unpleasant odor to him, but no where near as bad.

"Dude, you reek." Dean smirked.

"It's not funny, Dean." Sam pouted.

"Serves you right for messing with a strange animal." Dean said.

"I was just trying to help it." Sam said, his pout getting bigger.

"You are still sleeping outside."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Boys." Bobby said sternly. "Enough."

"Yes Sir." Both boys said.

"Uncle Bobby." Sam said.

"Yeah, kid?"

"When is the fair?"

"In five days." Was Bobby's answer.

"Will I still stink then?"

"Naw, it'll wear off pretty soon."

"Good."

**12345678987654321**

Please let me know what you think. I will post again as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the alerts. I love feedback.

**12345678987654321**

The next day, Bobby was sitting in his recliner reading the morning newspaper. Dean was relaxing on the couch watching tv, and Sam was laying on his stomach in the floor coloring. The young boy still had a slight odor to him, but it was barley noticeable.

The movie Dean was watching went off, and he started flipping through the channels. But couldn't find anything worth watching. He left the station on a carton suitable for Sam, then he stood up and stretched.

That's when he noticed something missing, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Hey Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Where's your lamp?"

Bobby put the paper down and followed the boy's gaze to an empty spot on an end table. He felt his chest constricting and had trouble breathing for a moment.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked in concern, seeing the pained look on his Uncle's face. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Bobby asked, shaking head to try to clear it from the memories flooding through his brain. "Um, nothing. The lamp broke a couple months ago."

"Oh." Dean knew there was more to it, Bobby looked real upset. He knew that the man loved that lamp, even if it was one of the ugliest things Dean had ever seen.

"Why don't you boys run out to the mail box and see if I have any mail?" Bobby said.

"Okay!" Sam jumped up. "Come on Dean."

"Coming." Dean said, still worried about Bobby.

Bobby watched them leave the house, and wiped a hand over his moist eyes. He looked at the empty spot again.

He remembered when he and his wife bought the lamp at a yard sell. Bobby hated going to yard sells, but Karen loved them and dragged her husband with her every chance she got.

Karen saw the lamp on sell for five dollars and fell in love with it, but Bobby hated it. It was small, with green and blue squiggly lines running up the orange base. Bobby tried his best to talk her out of buying it, but her mind was made up. Then he tried his best to convince her to put the thing in the attic, but she had insisted on placing it on the end table.

Bobby spent three months tying to convince her to get rid of the ugly lamp, then she was possessed by the demon and died. Bobby was go guilt ridden and depressed that he sank into a bottle and refused to come out.

Then one day, after consuming two bottles of Jack Daniel's, Bobby could have sworn that the lamp was mocking him. That the lamp was accusing him of murdering the only woman he ever lived, the only woman who ever loved him.

He picked the lamp up and was about to throw it across the room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he put it back on the end table, and swore that that was where it would stay.

Then two months ago, a small earthquake rumbled through Sioux Falls. A few of Bobby's things were broken, but the lamp was the only one he cared about. The only one that caused the burly hunter to sink to his knees and cry. He picked up every single sliver of glass and placed them in a box, then he put the box in the top of his closet.

**12345678987654321**

That afternoon, Bobby and Dean were looking under the hood of an old pick up truck. Dean was standing on the truck's front bumper in order to see. Sam was a few feet away playing with Martha, Bobby's guard dog.

Dean loved working on cars with Bobby. He liked working on them with his Dad too, but Bobby was more patient and explained everything. Bobby also let Dean do a lot of the work on his own, even if it meant that the job took twice as long to accomplish.

"Good job, kid." Bobby praised, as Dean finished tightening the battery cable end. "Jump in and start her up."

"Yes Sir." Dean smiled, as he quickly did as he was told. He inserted the key and turned it, smiling widely when he was rewarded with the engine purring.

"Alright, kill it." Bobby said, raising his voice to be heard over the engine.

Dean turned the engine off, then jumped out of the truck and looked up at his Uncle. "Can I test drive it?" He asked hopefully. The nine-year-old knew how to drive, his Dad thought it was very important for him to learn. He didn't get to drive very often, the last time being three weeks ago. He usually had trouble reaching the pedals, but he loved to drive.

"Not this time, Dean." Bobby said. "Jake is very picky about who drives this truck."

"But he won't know." Dean said.

"Young man." Bobby raised his eyebrow. "That would not be honest."

"I know." Dean sighed. He knew that Bobby lied a lot, pretending to be FBI, CIA, a doctor, and a number of other professions. But that was part of the hunting business. He knew that Bobby was extremely honest when it came to his job as a mechanic. He would never cheat or lie to a customer.

"I am going to fix the brake line on Mrs. Smith's car in a few minutes." Bobby said, nodding towards a small brown Mazda. "You can test drive it when I'm done."

"Okay." Dean smiled. He would have much rather drive the truck, but he'd settle for the Mazda.

"Dean." Sam said, running over to them. "Can we go to the lake? I found a real good skipping rock." He held his hand out, reveling a flat rock.

"Can we Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Please, Uncle Bobby." Sam added.

"Sure." Bobby smiled. "Be back by six. And Sam, no more skunks."

Bobby watched as the boys ran off, with Martha right on their heels. He chuckled and started to walked over to the Mazda, but the sound of a phone ringing had the man heading towards the house instead.

**12345678987654321**

Bobby had just placed a plate of fried chicken on the table, when he heard the front door open. A very dirty Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen, both wore wide smiles.

"Have fun boys?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Sir." Both answered.

"I'm starving." Sam said, eyeing the chicken.

"Go wash up." Bobby said.

"We ain't dirty." Sam said, then he glanced down at his filthy clothes and hands. "Well, not much."

"You ain;t sitting at my table looking like that." Bobby said, with a mock scowl. "Now scoot."

"Yes Sir." Both boys giggled, then ran towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later two clean boys returned and sat at the table.

"Can I drive after supper?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, kiddo." Bobby said. "Not today, I have to go to town after supper to tow in a car."

"But you said I could." Dean pouted. "Please."

"You can still drive, just not today." Bobby said.

"But…." Dean started, but a stern look from Bobby silenced him.

"I said you can later." Bobby said.

"Yes Sir." Dean said, still pouting.

"Can we go to help you tow the car?" Sam asked.

"Sure can, I'll even let you two help with the controls."

Dean eat supper and joined in on the conversation, but he was still upset about not being allowed to drive. He really wanted to drive. Then a thought struck him.

"Uncle Bobby." He said.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I stay here when you go to tow the car? There's a good movie coming on that I want to watch." He felt real bad about lying to Bobby, but he didn't see any other way. He could drive the car for a good half hour, and then park it back in the exact same spot. Uncle Bobby would never know.

Bobby thought about it a moment, he felt that Dean was too young to be on his own. But he knew that the two young boys were often left alone, and that Dean was able to look after himself and after Sam.

"Okay." Bobby finally said. "But you are to stay inside."

"Yes Sir."

Dean focused on eating, and tried his best to appear as though nothing was wrong. But the young boy was feeling guilty and almost confessed twice. But he stopped himself both times. He really wanted to drive.

After supper, Bobby and Sam left. A few moments after they left, Dean grabbed the Mazda keys and ran outside. He slid in behind the wheel, smiling when his feet actually touched the pedals.

He still felt a little guilty, but the adrenaline of the moment out weighed the feeling. The engine roared to life and Dean put the car into drive and pressed on the gas. He drove down a row of two piles of old wrecked cars, then tapped on the breaks when the row ended.

But nothing happened, the car didn't slow down. Dean pressed on the brake pedal harder, but still the car didn't slow. The nine-year-old looked in fear at the stack of crushed cars a few feet in front of him; they were getting closer at an alarming rate.

Dean jerked the steering wheel and the car turned away from the crushed cars, but right into an old van that was parked. The force of the impact rattled the entire car and sent Dean flying forward into the dash board. His head hit the dash board hard.

Dean quickly killed the engine and jumped out of the car, shocked about what had just happened. His head was hurting and he felt blood trickling down his face.

"Uncle Bobby's gonna kill me." He whispered, looking in horror at the badly dented front fender. The pain in Dean's head intensified and he moaned and gently touched his forehead. The young boy started to walk to the house, but a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he sank to his knees, then slipped into darkness as he collapsed to the hard ground.

**12345678987654321**

Bobby drove the tow truck into the salvage yard, Sam seated next to him.

"That was fun." The five-year-old, a huge smile on his face. "Can I help you tow something else?"

"Probably." Bobby replied. Then saw something that sent cold chills down his spine. He saw Dean laying on the ground completely motionless. Bobby put the truck into park and killed the engine, then he quickly jumped out of the truck and ran to Dean.

He skidded to a stop and knelt down beside the boy.

"Dean." He said, as he gently examined him for injuries. He looked around for signs of what happened and saw the wrecked Mazda with the opened door, and he knew what had happened.

"Dean." Sam said softly, as he stood by Bobby and looked down at his brother in horror. "Is he dead?" He asked, as he started crying.

"No." Bobby said, as he gently picked the unconscious boy up. "He'll be just fine, but we need to get him to the doctor. Sammy, go inside and grab my car keys."

Sam didn't move, just kept crying.

"Now Sam." Bobby barked, jolting the young boy into action. He ran inside and did as he was told. Bobby carried Dean over to his car and gently placed him into the front seat so he could keep an eye on him as he drove.

**12345678987654321**

Please let me know what you think. I will have the next post up by tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, bobby was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room. Sam was sitting in his lap, nestled close to his chest. Every few minutes, the little boy would sniffle and Bobby would hold him tighter.

Bobby saw the doctor walking towards him and he stood up with Sam still in his arms.

"Is Dean okay?" Bobby asked, fear etched into his gruff voice. The hunter had come face to face with countless vamps, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and many more. But seeing Dean's lifeless body scared him more then all of them put together.

"He's just fine, Bobby." The doctor assured him with a smile.

"You sure, Kevin?" Bobby sighed in relief.

"Positive." The doctor said. "Dean has got a very mild concussion and a few bruises, but nothing major. He has a headache, but that's about it."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course. I want to keep him a couple hours for observation, but then he can go home."

Kevin led them down a short hallway and into a brightly lit room. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, while a nurse was taking his vital signs. The young boy had a large gauze bandage taped to his forehead.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, wiggling to get down.

"Sammy." Bobby said, turning the child so he was looking at him. "This is a doctor's clinic kiddo, you have to be quite."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby sat him on his feet and the young boy rushed over to the bed.

"You scared me." Sam said, giving his brother an accusing glare. "I thought you was dead."

"You scared me too, son." Bobby said, as he gently ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby." Dean said, hanging his head. He knew he was in deep trouble and he knew he deserved to be. He really messed up.

"We'll discuss what happened in the morning." Bobby said softly. Part of him wanted to throttle the boy, but he was just too relieved that he was alright. He knew the boy had to be punished for what he did, but not now. Now all he cared about was making sure Dean was really okay.

Sam looked up at the nurse, who was looking at Dean's chart.

"Are you gonna give Dean a shot?" Sam asked, causing Dean's head to jerk up and look at her as well. He so did not want a shot.

"No Sweetie." The nurse smiled. "Dean doesn't need a shot."

Dean sighed in relieve.

"Good." Sam said. "Dean hates shots."

"I do too." The nurse replied. She looked at Bobby. "Everything is normal, Dean is just fine."

"Thank you." Bobby said.

The nurse smiled once more, then left the room. Leaving Bobby and the boys alone.

"How bad is the car?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Bobby replied, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "I didn't take time to look at it."

"I thought the brakes were fixed." Dean knew it was a lame excuse.

"Did that give you the right to drive it?" Bobby asked, his voice hard.

"No sir." Dean said, as his eyes watered slightly. "I'm sorry." Then he started crying.

"Hey, it's okay Dean." Bobby said, getting out of the chair and sitting on the bed beside the boy and hugging him to his side.

"I was so scared." Dean cried, as he relived the crash in his head. "It happened so fast."

"I know it was scary." Bobby said, kissing the top of his head. "But it's over, you're safe."

Bobby continued to hold Dean, even though the tears had stopped. Sam, saddened that his brother was upset, crawled onto the bed and leaned against Bobby's other side. The hunter smiled and wrapped his other arm around him.

"I really am sorry, Uncle Bobby." Dean said. "I'll work off the cost of the repairs." He sniffled some, really not wanting to say the next part. "And you can use my fair money for the repairs, I won't go."

"Dean can't go to the fair?" Sam asked, looking at Bobby with wide eyes. "But he's gotta go."

"Dean, look at me." Bobby said. Dean looked up.

"Son, what you did was wrong. And you will be punished for it. But I am not making you miss the fair, you can still go."

"But I already cost you a lot of money, with the repairs and the doctor bill." Dean said.

"You will work to pay for the repairs." Bobby said. "But the doctor didn't charge anything. Your Daddy and me get free medical care here, we took care of a little pest problem a couple years back."

Dean nodded, knowing the pest problem had to be a monster problem. But Sammy didn't know anything about what their Dad actually did and Dean wanted to keep it that way for a few more years.

"So I can still go to the fair?" He asked, a small smile forming.

"Yes." Bobby said, then his voice grew stern. "But you are in a lot of trouble here, Dean. You could have been killed. But we will discuss it in the morning, once you're feeling better."

**12345678987654321**

Almost two hours later, Bobby was ready to scream. Dean and Sam were both restless. He was grateful when the doctor released Dean. He drove them back to his house, then sent both boys to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later, he walked into their room and saw that Sam was already asleep. Dean was laying in bed awake.

"You still have a headache?" Bobby asked carding his had trough Dean's hair.

"No sir, I feel fine. Well the bump hurts a little, but not bad."

"Get some sleep, Kiddo."

"Yes Sir."

"I will be checking on you every so often, just to make sure the concussion isn't worse then the doctor thought."

"Okay." Dean said, knowing that that meant Bobby would be waking him up trough out the night. He remembered the year before when his Dad came home with his head wrapped in a thick bandage. He had instructed Dean to wake him every hour and ask him questions. And told him that if he didn't wake up or if he couldn't answer the questions, to call Pastor Jim.

"Good night, Dean." Bobby softly kissed his head.

"Good night Uncle Bobby."

Bobby kissed Sam's head, then he left the room.

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, Dean woke up feeling pretty good. The bump on his head was just a little bit sore, other then that, he felt fine. Sammy was still asleep, so Dean quietly climbed out of bed and left the room. He went to Bobby's room and saw that he was asleep, snoring loudly.

Dean knew that Bobby couldn't have gotten much sleep, since he had woken Dean up several times during the night. Dean walked into the living room and turned the tv on quietly.

He had been awake for about half an hour, when he heard little footsteps heading his way.

"Morning Sammy." He said, without turning his head.

"Morning, Dean." Sam said, walking over and sat on the couch beside his big brother. "You okay?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm okay." Then he sighed and added, "Until Uncle Bobby gets up and kills me."

"Uncle Bobby won't kill you." Sam assured the older boy.

"I know, Sammy." Dean gave him a weak smile. "Listen kid." Dean's voice grew serious, it was a voice that Sammy had learned to listen too carefully. "What I did was really stupid. I could have killed myself, or worse." His voice cracked a little. "If you or Uncle Bobby had came back early and walked out there, I could have killed you."

"But we're okay." Sam assured him.

"I know, but something really horrible could have happened. Just because I was stupid. When Bobby tells you no about something, listen to him."

"Okay, Dean. But you are not stupid."

"Yes I am." Dean said. "What I did was stupid."

"No it wasn't." A deep voice said behind them, causing both boys to jump slightly and turn their heads.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." Sam smiled.

"Morning, Sammy." Bobby returned the smile. Then he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked Dean in the eyes. "Son, you are far from being stupid. What you did was wrong, very wrong. But that doesn't make you stupid, only human. People make mistakes all the time, and the smart ones learn from them. I know you will think twice about driving a car after I told you no, won't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then you are smart. And you talked to your little brother about the mistake in order to keep him from making the same mistake, that's more proof that you are smart. And an awesome big brother."

Dean smiled at the compliment. Then he gulped slightly when Bobby's expression turned stern.

"Sammy." Bobby said. Stay down here and watch cartoons, Dean and I have a few things to discuss."

"Yes Sir." Sam said sadly. He hated it when Dean was in trouble.

"Go to your room, I will be up in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir." Dean said.

**12345678987654321**

Ten minutes later, Dean was sitting on the bed when Bobby knocked on the door then entered the room. He pulled a chair from the desk and sat down, then pointed to the spot directly in front of him. Dean stood up and walked over.

"The car is fixable." Bobby said. "I just checked it out, shouldn't take us more'n an hour to straighten the fender out. It'll look as good as new."

"Was Mrs. Smith real mad bout her car?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, didn't tell her yet. Figured that was your responsibility."

"Yes Sir."

"We'll work on it after breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

"Do I even have to explain to you how dangerous what you did was?"

"No Sir." Dean said, softly. "I know it was wrong, I could have killed myself or someone else." A couple tears escaped his eyes. "It would've still been wrong even if the brakes were fixed, I shouldn't have drove it."

"I am proud of you, Dean." Bobby said, causing the young boy to give him a strange look.

"Why?"

"You know what you did was wrong and you admitted it." Bobby said. "And you explained to your little brother why it was wrong. He looks up to you, you did right by telling him that you were wrong. But if I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Here's what going to happen." Bobby said, not liking what he was about to do. But knowing that it had to be done. "First off, I am going to blister your backside. Then you will stay in your room till breakfast. After breakfast, you and I will fix Mrs. Smith's car, then you will come straight back to your room and stay here until Lunch. Then your punishment will be over."

"Yes Sir."

"Drop the pants."

Dean swallowed hard and lowered his pajama bottoms, then Bobby picked him up and laid him across his lap. Wanting to end it quickly, he brought his hand down hard on the bare bottom on his lap.

Dean let out a sharp gasp at the first swat, but then he tried to remain silent through the rest. But as the heat in his butt intensified and the pain worsened, he started crying. Softly at first, then harder.

Bobby looked down at the bright red butt at he swatted it, careful not to cause any bruising. Then he raised one knees up and aimed the swats to Dean's tender spots where his legs met his butt, causing the young boy to start sobbing.

Bobby stopped the spanking and gently rubbed circles on Dean's back until the sobs quieted some. Then he picked him up and sat him back onto his feet. Dean pulled his pants back up, whimpering when the material touched his throbbing butt.

Bobby wrapped the boy in a hug and Dean buried his face into the man's chest and continued to cry softly.

"It's over son." Bobby said, kissing the top of his head. "All's forgiven."

He continued to hold Dean until the crying stopped completely, then he pulled the boy back and looked into his red eyes.

"I love you, boy. You know that, right?"

"Yes Sir." Dean replied, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "I love you too."

"Bobby gave him another quick hug, then stood up. "Remember, you are to stay in here until breakfast is ready."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby ruffled his hair, then left the room. Dean laid in the bed on his stomach and reached back and gently rubbed his burned butt.

**12345678987654321**

Sam turned the tv up louder when he heard Dean's spanking start, but he still heard his brother's cries. When Bobby walked into the living room, Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Your brother is just fine, Sammy." Bobby said, as he turned the volume back down on the tv.

"Can I go see him?" The little boys asked.

"In a few minutes." Bobby said. "Come on into the kitchen and help me fix breakfast."

Sam looked towards the stairs once more, then followed his Uncle into the kitchen.

**12345678987654321**

Sorry for the delay, my sister and her friend spent the weekend with me and commandeered my desktop and laptop computer. They also commandeered my bathroom, bedroom, and refrigerator. I will have more posted soon, since they are back at their own homes now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the alerts. I am glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**12345678987654321**

Dean was still laying on his stomach half an hour later, when he heard the door creak open and heard small footsteps.

"You okay Dean?" Sam softly asked, as he walked over to the bed.

"Course I am, Sammy." Dean replied, turning his head to face the younger boy. The tears had long since left, but his butt was still sore.

"Uncle Bobby said to come down for breakfast."

Dean moaned, he really didn't want to sit in a hard kitchen chair.

Sam, figuring out what the moan was about, leaned closer to Dean and whispered. "I put a pillow on your chair when Uncle Bobby wasn't looking."

"Thanks Tiger." Dean smiled, as he climbed out of bed.

The two boys walked into the kitchen and Dean smiled again when he saw the pillow, he eased into the chair slowly.

After a breakfast of sausage and pancakes, the three went outside and walked over to the Mazda. Bobby had towed it over to the garage.

"Sam." Bobby said. "Dean and I are going to be busy, I want you to stay within eyesight of us at all times."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby and Dean went to work on the car, taking their time to make sure it was done correctly. Bobby knew that he could have fixed the car a lot faster without Dean's help, but he knew that since Dean was the one who wrecked it then he should help fix it. Besides, he knew that the young boy loved this kind of work.

Soon, they had the car's fender as good as new, and then they worked on the brakes and then gave the car a tune up. Much too soon, in Dean's opinion, the car was completely fixed.

"Go and wash up." Bobby said, nodding towards Dean's greasy hands. "Then go back to your bedroom till I call you for lunch, or until Mrs. Smith gets here. Whichever comes first."

"Yes Sir." Dean sighed; he really didn't want to go back to his room. It was boring there. But he knew he didn't have a choice, so he slowly trudged his way inside and up the stairs.

Bobby smiled slightly at his retreating back, thinking that the poor kid looked like a condemned man on his way to the gallows.

**12345678987654321**

Dean was convinced that he was going to go completely insane before his Uncle Bobby let him out of his room. He was ready to scream his lungs out, just to have something to do. But then the door opened and Sam stuck his head into the room.

"Uncle Bobby said I can come out?" Dean asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yep." Sam smiled. "Lunch is done. And after lunch Uncle Bobby said we could go to the lake."

The two boys went downstairs and ate lunch, then helped Bobby wash and dry the dishes. They had just finished when they heard a car pull to a stop in front of the house. Bobby looked out the window.

"It's Mrs. Smith." He said. "Come on Dean, you have something to tell her."

"Yes Sir." Dean said. Then he looked up at the man with large eyes. "Will she be mad at me?"

"Is she gonna call the cops?" Sam asked worriedly, causing Dean to get even more worried. "Is Dean going to jail?"

"Am I?" Dean squeaked out.

"That all depends on what Mrs. Smith says." Bobby said, sternly. He was trying not to laugh, he knew Mrs. Smith wouldn't involve the police.

"I don't want to go to jail." Dean said, his voice cracking a little.

"Then you better hope Mrs. Smith is in a forgiving mood." Bobby said, then turned and walked outside. As soon as his back was turned, he smiled.

Dean wanted to run back to his room and hid, even if it was boring in there. It was better then being arrested. But he knew he couldn't run from his mistakes, no matter what the consequences were. He squared his thin shoulders, held his head high, and followed Bobby outside.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith." Bobby greeted the elderly woman standing in front of him. "Sara." He nodded towards the teenage girl with Mrs. Smith.

"Hello Bobby." The elderly woman greeted with a warm smile. Then she spotted Dean and frowned, rushing forward and gently running a hand over the young boy's head. "Oh, what a goose egg." She said, concern evident in her voice. "What happened to your head, sweetheart?"

Dean thought she sounded nice, maybe she wouldn't have him arrested. But he was still worried about it. he opened his mouth to explain, and the words tumbled out in a rush. "'tand…."

"Dean." Bobby scolded. "Repeat that a little slower so Mrs. Smith can actually tell what you are saying."

"I understood him." The elderly woman said, giving the young boy a disapproving look. "Young man, that was a very dangerous thing to do." Then her voice softened. "Is that how you got that goose egg on your heard?"

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wreck your car. Uncle Bobby and me fixed it, it's as good as new. Please don't have me arrested."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, then she glared at Bobby. "Bobby Singer, did you tell this boy I would call the police on him?"

"No Ma'am." Bobby quickly answered. "His little brother put that idea in his head."

"And you didn't tell him otherwise?" Mrs. Smith asked, still glaring at the man. Dean smirked, enjoying watching his Uncle get scolded. The teenage girl with Mrs. Smith also smirked.

"Well, no." Bobby said, squirming under the older woman's glare.

"You are a bully, picking on this dear child. You should be ashamed of yourself." Then she smiled at Dean and carded her hand through his hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. I know Bobby fixed whatever you broke on my car, he is an excellent mechanic and very honest." Then she glared at Bobby once more and added. "Even if he is a bully."

"It was Sam that said it." Bobby defended himself.

Mrs. Smith turned her attention back to the young boy. "I'm assuming Bobby punished you for your actions."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said, really liking the woman. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was spanked, but he figured the woman had a right to know that he was indeed punished. "He spanked me and grounded me to my room for half a day. And I helped him fix it."

"Well, that sounds like significant punishment." Mrs. Smith said. "Does Bobby allow you to eat candy?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mrs. Smith opened her purse and pulled out a plastic bag filled with a mixture of candy and handed the bag to the boy. "These are for you and your little brother."

Dean smiled, then looked at his Uncle for permission. When Bobby nodded his consent, Dean took the bag of candy. "Thank you, Ma'am." He said.

"You are very welcomed Sweetie."

"Dean." Bobby said. "Go on inside while Mrs. Smith and I talk business. And you and Sammy can only have five pieces a piece right now."

"Yes Sir." Dean looked at the elderly woman again. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Sweetie."

Dean ran into the house and saw Sam standing in the living room, the younger boy smiled in relief when he saw Dean.

"You ain't gonna go to jail?" He asked.

"Course not, Sammy."

"So the lady wasn't mad?"

"Nope." Dean smiled, holding up the bag of candy. "She gave ME a whole bunch of candy." He emphasized the word 'me'.

"Cool." Sam smiled, reaching for the bag. But Dean stepped back and held the bag of candy over the shorter boy's head.

"You made me think I was going to jail." Dean said, smirking when Sam tried to reach for the candy. "I think I'll eat all of this candy myself."

"That's not fair." Sam pouted.

"Is too." Dean said. He was going to share with Sam, always had and always would. But he enjoyed picking on the younger boy at times. It was fun.

"Deeeeeaaan!" Sam whined, once again reaching for the candy, but his short arms couldn't reach that far.

"What's wrong shorty?"

"One day I'll be taller then you." Sam said, glaring at the older boy.

"Not a chance, midget." Dean smirked. "I am the older brother, I will always be taller."

They heard the front door open, and heard Bobby walk in.

"Uncle Bobby." Sam whined. "Dean won't share."

Bobby didn't say anything; he just reached out and snagged the bag of candy from Dean's out stretched hand. Then he held the bag over Dean's head.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"You got me in trouble with Mrs. Smith." Bobby said.

Dean smirked and whispered something into Sam's ear, causing the younger boy to smirk as well. Bobby saw this and became a little worried about what they were planning.

"Attack!" Dean shouted, and both boys jumped Bobby, forcing him to the floor.

"I surrender!" Bobby tossed the candy bag onto the couch, but the two laughing boys wasn't worried about the candy at the moment. They started tickling the man.

"Two against one ain't fair." Bobby laughed.

**12345678987654321**

Dean opened his eyes with a groan and glared at the grinning little boy kneeling on the bed beside him. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned again.

"Dude, it's seven o'clock. Why'd you wake me up?" Dean whined, laying his head back onto the pillow.

"It's the fair today." Sam reminded him.

Dean shot up and quickly scrambled out of bed. The two boys quickly dressed and rushed downstairs, where they found Bobby sitting in the living room reading the morning paper.

"You boys are up extra early this morning." Bobby said, without looking up from the paper. "Good thing, we have a busy day today."

"We know." Dean smiled.

"I need you two to help me clean out that back shed today, should take bout five or six hours. Place is kinda cluttered." Bobby said, still not looking up.

Both boys frowned, their Uncle forgot about the fair.

"Got'cha." Bobby said, looking up and laughing.

"Not nice Uncle Bobby." Sam said, even though he was also laughing.

"I say we make a day of it." Bobby said, standing up. "Go and jump in the car, we'll go into town for breakfast."

"Yeah!" Both boys shouted, as they ran outside.

Bobby followed at a slower pace, smiling widely. He knew that the two little boys missed out on a lot of normal childhood experiences, and he was determined to let them have as much fun as possible.

When the hunter got to the car, he saw that both boys were sitting in the back seat and that they were both buckled in.

**12345678987654321**

Three hours later, Bobby was sitting on a bench watching Dean and Sam whiz by on a spaceship. It was their fourth time on this particular ride. As they passed by again, Bobby saw that they were laughing hard and having a great time.

The ride stopped and two laughing boys ran over to the bench.

"Can we go on another ride?" Sam asked.

"Sure can Sammy." Bobby said. "Which one now?"

"That one." Dean pointed to the bumper car rides.

"Cool!" Sam's eye's opened wide. "I want to drive the monster truck one."

"Have you still got enough tickets?" Bobby asked.

Dean pulled the tickets out of his jeans pocket and said. "Yes Sir."

"Then go one."

"Come on Sammy." Dean said, as they ran to the ride.

Half way to the ride, Dean saw something and stopped in his tracks. Sam, not anticipating the older boy stopping, tried to skid to a halt behind him. but the five-year-old plowed right into Dean and they both fell to the ground. Bobby started to stand up to check on them, but when he heard their laughter he stopped.

Dean stood up and offered his little brother a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam asked.

"Look." Dean pointed to a stand a few feet away. It was a dart game.

"We're good at darts." Sam said. "Can we play?"

"Yeah, come on." Dean and Sam rushed over to the game.

"Good morning boys." The Carney smiled when he saw them. "Would you like to try your skill at throwing darts?"

"Yes Sir." Dean said, eyeing all of the cool looking prizes.

"One ticket buys you three darts." The Carney said. "Pop just one balloon and you win a prize. The more balloons you pop, the bigger the prize."

"Dean, look!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to a prize on the bottom shelf. "We got to win that for Uncle Bobby."

"Cool." Dean's smile grew bigger. "Sir, how many balloons do we gotta pop?"

"For that prize, you need six balloons." The man said, feeling sorry for their Uncle Bobby if the boys did manage to win it.

"Can we combine our shots?" Dean asked. He wanted to gift to come from both of them.

"Sure can."

Dean handed the man two tickets and the man laid six darts on the counter.

"You first, Sammy." Dean said. "Remember, visualize the target."

Sam nodded and picked up a dart. He aimed carefully and threw it, popping a red balloon.

"Nice shot, kid." The Carney said.

Sam picked up the next dart and tossed it, popping a blue one.

"Way to go Sammy." Dean said. "One more."

Sam picked up his last dart and threw it, this time popping an orange balloon.

"I did it!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You sure did." Dean said. "Great job, Sammy."

"Your turn Dean."

Dean picked up all three darts and threw them very quickly, popping three balloons.

"Nice." The Carney said, impressed. "Where'd you two learn to throw darts?"

"Our Dad." Dean said, not wanting to go into detail. Their Dad told them never to tell anyone that he took them into bars sometimes to hustle drunks. Most grown men think that they can beat little boys in darts, but most can't.

"So you want that prize?" The Carney asked, pointing to the one that the boys wanted.

"Yes Sir." Dean nodded. "Can you wrap it with something please? It's a surprise."

"Oh, I'm sure your Uncle Bobby will be very surprised." The man said, as he placed it in a box and wrapped it in newspaper.

"Thank you." Both boys said, as the man handed Dean the box.

They walked back over to the bench where Bobby was still sitting.

"We gots a surprise for you." Sam said.

"Really?" Bobby smiled, figuring it was some god-awful stuffed animal. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Dean said.

"Is it a pony?" Bobby asked, causing both boys to giggle.

"A pony can't fit in the box, Uncle Bobby." Sam informed him.

"Is it an alligator?"

"You'll have to wait till we get home to find out." Dean said.

"Okay, let's go home." Bobby said, standing up.

"Not yet, Uncle Bobby." Sam whined. Both boys gave him their best puppy eyes. "I was just joking, boys." Bobby laughed. "Let's put the surprise in the car, then you can ride a few more rides before lunch."

**12345678987654321**

I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. I will post again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and alerts, keeps my creative juices flowing. **

**12345678987654321**

Bobby finally managed to settle both boys down enough for lunch, but it wasn't an easy task. Dean only took a couple stern verbal warnings, but Sam required a firm swat to his butt to make him sat down at the picnic table.

Bobby placed a tray of food on the table and sat down, passing out the burgers and fries.

"Can we ride the spaceship again?" Sam asked with eager eyes.

"Sure." Bobby said. "But not till after you eat."

"Yes Sir." The little boy said, taking a large bite of his hamburger.

He had just swallowed the food and was about to take another bite, when his face went pale and he dropped the burger back onto the plate. Then he quickly slid under the table.

"Samuel." Bobby said, his voice stern.

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said, nodding to his left. Then he too slid under the table.

Bobby looked and then he understood why the five-year-old was now under the table, and why the nine-year-old followed him to comfort him. A clown was a few feet away, making balloon animals for a group of little kids. The hunter smiled at the conversation he heard going on under the table.

"It's a clown." Sam said, his voice scared.

"I won't let it hurt you, Sammy." Dean's voice said. "I won't ever let anything hurt you, I promise."

"Will you stay under here till it's gone?"

"Sure will." Dean assured him.

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime Sammy. That's what big brothers are for."

Bobby shook his head in amusement. Just a few days ago, Dean scared the younger boy with a clown doll. Now he was under a table comforting the boy about another clown.

"Coast is clear boys." He said, after the clown walked away. "It's safe to come out."

"You sure?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yep, come on out."

Both boys crawled out from under the table and sat down again, and started eating their lunch.

"Can we have cotton candy?" Sam asked, as he watched a little girl walk by holding the sweet treat.

"Sure." Bobby said. "After lunch."

"I want to ride the mega coaster again." Dean said, around a mouth full of French fries.

"And the bumper cars." Sam added.

"We still have five hours before the place closes." Bobby informed them. "You have plenty of time to ride all the rides again."

**12345678987654321**

Almost five hours later, Bobby and the boys headed back to the car. All three were exhausted.

"Uncle Bobby." Sam said through a yawn, as he stopped walking. "Carry me please?"

Bobby smiled and picked the small boy up. Sam rested his head on the man's shoulder.

They made it to the car and Bobby was about to set Sam on his feet, when he noticed that the boy was sound asleep. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his keys, tossing them to Dean.

The nine-year-old unlocked the doors and opened the back door for Bobby, who gently placed the slumbering boy in the seat and buckled him up. He turned around and noticed that Dean was almost asleep standing up. He picked him up and carried him to the other side of the car and gently placed him in the seat and buckled him in.

Bobby slid in behind the wheel and pulled out into the traffic. The ride home was made in complete silence, since both boys was asleep. Bobby enjoyed the silence after a long day of noise.

He pulled to a stop in front of his house and climbed out. He thought about waking Dean up, so the boy could take himself into the house, but the boy looked so peaceful. Instead Bobby gently lifted Sam into his arms and carried him to the boys' bedroom, and then he came back out to the car and did the same with Dean. Neither boy woke up as Bobby pulled off their shoes and jeans, leaving them in their tee shirts and underwear. He knew they needed clean shirts; theirs were dirty and covered in cotton candy. But he figured they would be alright till after their nap.

After getting the boys situated, he went into the living room and stretched out on the couch. He figured he'd take a nap as well, running ramrod over two active little boys wore him out.

**12345678987654321**

Dean woke up and sat up in bed. He looked at the clock on the table and saw that it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. Sam was still sound asleep beside him. The older boy carefully climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered and changed into clean clothes, then he silently walked into the living room. Bobby was sitting in his chair watching tv.

"Morning, Dean." The man greeted.

"Morning, Uncle Bobby." Dean said, rushing over to him and hugging him. "Thank you for yesterday, it was really fun."

"You are very welcomed." Bobby said, returning the hug.

Half an hour later, a sleepy Sam walked into the room. He was still in his Thunder Cats underwear and tee shirt, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Morning, Sammy." Bobby greeted the boy.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." He said, around a yawn. He walked over to Bobby and crawled into his lap. "I had fun at the fair."

"That's good, Sammy." Bobby smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."

He hugged the small boy, then sat him on his feet. "Dean." He said. "Will you help Sammy get ready, make sure he washes his hair."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, taking his little brother's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

**12345678987654321**

A few minutes later, both boys ran back into the living room and headed straight for the door.

"Hold it!" Bobby yelled, stopping them both. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"To your car." Dean answered. "To get your present."

"Okay." Bobby smiled, he had forgotten all about the present. He figured it was something that he had no use for, and would never even consider buying for himself. But he knew he would love it, because it came from his boys. He still had every birthday and Christmas card that the two boys had ever given him.

The two boys came back inside, Dean carrying the newspaper wrapped box.

"Close your eyes, Uncle Bobby." Sam instructed.

Bobby did as he was told.

"No peeking." Dean said.

After a few moments Bobby felt the boys standing on either side of him.

"Open them." They both said.

Bobby opened his eyes, and a gasp left his throat. He stared at his present sitting on the coffee table in front of him in total shock. He could feel hot tears filling his eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Sam asked confused.

"I…I love it, Sammy." Bobby's voice was thick with emotion. He reached out and very gently picked up the lamp, the very ugly lamp. It looked exactly like the one Karen had gotten from the yard sale.

"You okay, Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Bobby smiled. "Thank you, I love my present."

"We both won it." Sam said, beaming with pride.

Bobby carefully laid the lamp down and wrapped both boys in a tight hug. "I love you two." He said. He released them, and quickly wiped his moist eyes. "Why don't you two play quietly in your room while I rustle up some grub?"

"Yes Sir." Sam said, wondering why an ugly lamp would cause a grown man to cry. Sometimes adults were just plain weird.

"I'll be in there in a minute Sammy." Dean said.

"Okay." The younger boy said, trotting upstairs.

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said softly.

"Yeah kid?" Bobby said, still looking at the lamp.

"Was the other lamp Aunt Karen's?"

Bobby looked at the young boy. The boys knew that Bobby was once married and that she passed away, but neither boy had ever met her. She died years before Bobby and the Winchester's became friends.

The year before, the boys had seen a picture of Karen and Bobby told them about her. He had left out the part about her being possessed by a demon and about him stabbing her. He simply told them that she passed away. But although Dean never said anything, Bobby knew the boy knew she died from supernatural causes.

Bobby told them that Karen was a wonderful woman who loved children, and that she would have enjoyed being called Aunt Karen. So from then on, that's how the boys referred to her.

"Yes it was." Bobby said, again wiping the moisture from his eyes. "Not long before she passed away. She loved it, thought it was real pretty."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby. I didn't mean to disrespect your memory of Aunt Karen." Dean felt like crying himself.

"Oh Dean." Bobby said, picking him up and sitting him in his lap. "Look at me, son. You did no such thing. The lamp your Aunt Karen bought was very special because it reminded me of her. But this lamp is even more special because it not only reminds me of Karen, but also of you and Sammy. This lamp here reminds me of the three most important people I have ever known."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Really."

Bobby wrapped the boy in a hug, which he gladly returned. Then he placed him back onto his feet.

"Now go on and get so I can fix breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

**12345678987654321**

The next week went by smoothly, then on Saturday Bobby took the boys into town to run some errands. They were walking down the sidewalk when a man a little younger then Bobby and a boy about Dean's age stopped to talk to them.

Bobby and the man were engrossed in a conversation about proper tire rotation, while Dean and the other boy were discussing classic cars. The boy seemed impressed that their Dad owned a 67 Impala. Sam stood there watching them talk, getting more and more bored with each passing second.

He saw a small puppy a few feet away and glanced up at his Uncle and brother, neither were paying him any attention. With a smile, the five-year-old walked towards the puppy. But as soon as Sam reached the puppy, it turned and ran away. Sam followed it.

After a few minutes he gave up chasing the animal and turned to head back to Bobby and Dean, but he didn't see them. With raising panic, he looked in every direction, but he didn't see them. Nor did he see anything familiar. He was lost.

He didn't know which direction to head in, so he picked one and ran as fast as he could. But after a few more minutes, he knew he had chosen the wrong direction. The small boy became very frightened and a few tears escaped his eyes. He wanted his Uncle Bobby and Dean.

**12345678987654321**

"Uncle Bobby." Dean said, panic in his voice. "Where's Sam?"

Bobby looked around but didn't see the young boy.

"It's okay, Dean." He said, even though he to was worried. "He probably just wondered off."

"We'll help you search for him." The man Bobby had been talking too said.

"Thanks, Dan." Bobby said. "Dean, you and Tony head that way and we'll head this way. if you don't find him within five minutes, head back here."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, as him and the other boy ran down the sidewalk.

After five minutes of searching, neither duo had found the missing boy and had met back up.

"This is my fault." Dean said, extremely worried about the missing kid. "I should have been watching him better."

"It ain't you fault Dean." Bobby said. "Sammy knows better then to wonder off." He silently prayed that that was the case. That the little boy had just wondered off. He saw a passing Sheriff's car and flagged him down.

"Problems, Bobby?" The Sheriff asked as he stepped out of his car. The man was about Bobby's age, but a lot taller and more muscular.

"Yeah, Phil." Bobby said. "Got a missing five-year-old. I'd appreciate help in finding him."

**12345678987654321**

More coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was really scared, he had no idea where he was or where his Uncle and brother was. He was exhausted from running and sat down on the sidewalk and cried.

"Hey, kiddo." A female voice said. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up and saw a young woman wearing a deputies' uniform. She squatted in front of him and smiled. "Whatever it is, it can't be all that bad."

"I…I'm not 'posed to talk to strangers." Sam said, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"I'm Jody Mills." The woman said. "I'm a deputy here. It's okay to talk to the police."

Sam nodded, his Daddy and Dean had told him that if he was lost, then the police could help. "I can't find Uncle Bobby and Dean." Sam said, as new tears fell from his eyes.

"I've only been a deputy for a few months." The woman said. "So I don't know a lot about being one yet. But the very first thing new deputies are taught, is how to help little boys become un-lost."

"Really?" Sam asked, looking at her and sniffling.

"Really."

"I was following a puppy and got lost."

"Did you ever catch the puppy?"

"No Ma'am." He lowered his eyes. "I'm in big trouble."

"Just blame the mut." Jody smiled. "It was his fault for not stopping and let you play with it."

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "It was the puppy's fault."

"Jody." A crinkled voice said through the woman's walkie talkie. "Come in Jody."

"I'm here Phil." Jody said into the walkie talkie.

"We've got a young boy that wondered off." The voice said.

"By any chance is the boy about five? With a mess of brown hair and the cutest little dimples?"

"You found Sammy?" Bobby's voice asked.

"Uncle Bobby!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Relief was evident in Bobby's voice.

"Yes Sir." Sam smiled, happy to hear his Uncle's voice.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "I got lost."

"We are at the corner of Maple and Ranch Street." Jody said.

"Are you sure you're okay boy?" Bobby's asked again.

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"Until I get my hands on you, you little twrip." Dean's angry voice came through the walkie talkie, causing Sam's smile to vanish. "I am going to kick your scrawny ass."

Jody and Sam heard one loud smacking sound, a yelp, and Bobby's voice growl. "Watch the language kid."

"Jody." The Sheriff's voice said. "Keep the boy there, Bobby and Dean will be there in a few moments to collect him."

"You got it." Jody said.

"Dean's mad." Sam said, hanging his head. He could feel his eyes watering, he hated it when Dean was mad at him.

"Dean your older brother?" Jody asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Look kid, I've got three older brothers. I'm sure you scared Dean when he couldn't find you, he was worried about you."

"I know." Sam said, sniffling.

Bobby parked his car in front of the woman and boy, then him and Dean jumped out of the car and ran over to Sam. Bobby knelt in front of him, while Dean stood beside his Uncle.

Bobby wrapped the boy in a tight hug, then pulled him away and placed both hands on his small shoulder. "What happened?" He asked, his voice hard.

"I…I was following a puppy and got lost." Sam said, as a tear ran down his cheek. He knew he was a lot of trouble.

"You know better then to wonder off." Bobby said.

"She said it was the puppy's fault." Sam said, pointing to Jody.

"And that is my cue to go." The Deputy said.

"Thank you." Bobby said.

"No problem." She smiled. Then she got into her car and left.

"We will discuss this at home." Bobby said, his voice still stern.

Sam nodded as a few more tears formed. Bobby helped him into the car and buckled him in, Dean got in on the other side. The older boy was relieved that Sam was okay, but he was really mad at him for wondering off.

As Bobby pulled onto the rode and started the trip back home, Dean glanced at his younger brother and his heart melted. Sam looked miserable, and looked about ready to burst into tears.

Dean was still mad, but he knew his brother needed comforting. When their Dad was gone, which was quite frequently, Dean was the one who had to teach Sam right from wrong. Normally when Sam did something wrong, Dean would have to remain firm until he was sure Sam learnt his lesson.

But they were with Uncle Bobby right now. And one of Bobby's main rules was that Dean was a kid. Dean knew that Bobby was the one who was the adult, he knew he didn't have to be one right now. Right now he could just be Sammy's big brother.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and slid across to Sam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sam leaned into his brother's side and enjoyed the comfort.

Bobby pulled to a stop and said. "Samuel, go to your room."

"Y..Yes Sir." The little boy said.

"Dean." Bobby said, as he grabbed the bags from the car. "Why don't you play outside for a few minutes."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby nodded and started into the house. He knew the older boy hated to hear his little brother getting spanked.

**12345678987654321**

A few minutes later, Sam was sitting on the bed when Bobby walked into the room. He pulled a chair out from the desk and sat down, then pointed to the spot in front of him. The five-year-old slowly walked over.

"Sammy." Bobby said. "You know better then to wonder off."

"I was bored." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter, you don't ever wonder off like that. Your brother and me were worried out of our minds when we couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby." Sam said, giving the man his best puppy eyes

"Saying your sorry won't cut it this time Sammy." Bobby said, dreading what he was about to do. "You know the rules, and the consequences. You've earned yourself a spanking."

"I don't want a spanking." Sam said, as he started crying softly.

Wanting to end it as soon as possible, Bobby picked the boy up and sat him in his lap, then he pulled Sam's shoes off. He knew that after the spanking, Sam wouldn't want to keep his jeans on, and taking the jeans off would be a lot easier without the shoes on. He sat him on his feet and unfastened the buttons on his jeans and tugged them and his underwear down. Then he picked him back up and laid him across his lap.

The first swat landed and Sam started crying harder, and kept crying as the swats continued. Bobby peppered the small butt, turning it from pink to red.

"Iiii'm soooorrryyy!" Sam cried out, as he started kicking his legs.

Bobby added a few more swats, then stopped and gently rubbed circles on the boy's back. Sam continued to cry for a few more moments, then his cries turned into sniffles. Bobby gently stood the boy back on his feet and pulled up his underwear, then he helped him step out of his jeans. Bobby wrapped the small boy in a hug and Sam buried his face into Bobby's chest.

After a few minutes, Bobby pulled him away and looked at him.

"Never wonder off again, young man." He said sternly.

"I won't." Sam sniffled.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too Uncle Bobby."

Bobby hugged him again, then said. "I want you to stay in your room till lunch."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby kissed the top of his head, then left the room. Sam laid on his stomach on the bed and closed his eyes, reaching back with both hand to try to rub the sting out of his butt. Within a few minutes, the little boy was asleep.

**12345678987654321**

A few days later, the boys were outside playing with Bobby's dog Martha. They were tossing a ball back and forth, laughing when the dog jumped up and tried to bite the ball. Dean tossed it and the ball sailed over Sam's head and landed in a thick patch of weeds. The five-year-old trotted over to the ball and reached down to grab it, then stopped and looked in fear and dread at the black and white animal that was standing mere inches from the ball.

Dean watched his brother in confusion; he didn't know what the younger boy was waiting on. He too trotted over, then gulped when he saw the skunk.

"I don't wanna get stinky again." Sam whined.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said softly. "They only spray if they feel threatened. Just back up slowly."

Sam nodded and both boys started to back up, but Martha came over to investigate and saw the animal. Then she started barking loudly.

"Martha no!" Dean hissed, but it was too late.

**12345678987654321**

Bobby was sitting in his recliner enjoying the peace and quite, reading a book. He heard the door open, then sighed when he smelt an awful stench.

"Uncle Bobby!" Sam let out a pitiful moan.

The hunter stood up and turned towards the two boys. "Both of ya?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied.

"Martha made the skunk feel threatened." Sam said, as tears filled his eyes.

"Both of ya outside." Bobby said. "You know where the wash tub is."

"Can't we take a bath inside?" Dean asked, not liking the idea of being naked outside. Being seen by someone was very highly unlikely, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Sorry, Dean." Bobby replied. "You get that smell in the bath tub and it'll be there for a long time. Now get on outside."

"Yes Sir." Both boys said.

"Good thing I bought extra tomatoes yesterday." Bobby said, as he started gathering the tomatoes and bathing supplies. "Wonder if the damn dog needs a bath too, I sure hope not."

**12345678987654321**

The next afternoon, the boys were at the lake by Bobby's house. They were skipping rocks and having a great time. Dean grew tired of it before Sam did and walked over to a pile of large rocks and sat down.

He sat there for a few moments, then started to get back up. But the nine-year-old saw something laying on one of the rocks and smiled. Then he picked it up and held it behind his back and walked over to his little brother.

"Hey Sammy." He said. "Guess what I found?"

"What?" The little boy asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Dean instructed.

Sam did as he was told. Then he felt his brother place something in his hands, and frowned with it started to move. He opened his eyes and stared in shock at the snake he was holding, he didn't like snakes.

He dropped the offending animal to the ground with a startled yelp, backing up rapidly. He lost his footing and fell backwards landing on his butt, right in the lake. Water splashed all over him.

Dean stood laughing hard at him, his brother's reaction was better then he'd thought.

"Not funny, Dean!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Wanna bet?" Dean laughed.

"It could've bit me." Sam pouted, as he stood up and walked back onto dry land.

"It's just a grass snake, they can't hurt you." Dean said, still laughing.

**12345678987654321**

That night, Sam was still a little mad about the snake. When he woke in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, he got an idea. Smiling at his slumbering brother, he formed a plan.

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, Bobby was in the kitchen started to cook breakfast.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." Dean said as he entered the kitchen. The young boy was still in his pajamas.

"Morning Dean." Bobby returned the greeting, looking up at the boy. When he looked up, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Bobby asked.

"No Sir."

"Go look."

Dean retreated to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, frowning at what he saw. He had black freckles and whiskers drawn on his face, and a black nose. He looked like a cat.

"Sammy!" He shouted, stomping into the bedroom.

Sam was just starting to wake up when he heard his brother shout his name. When Dean stomped into the room, the younger brother burst into a fit of giggles.

"This ain't funny, squirt." Dean said.

"Yes it is." Sam argued, still giggling.

"You will pay for this." Dean said, glaring at the boy.

"Bring it on, kitty kitty."

**12345678987654321**

Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I will post again as soon as I can. There will be one more chapter to this story.


	8. Chapter 8

All through breakfast Bobby tried his best to hide his grin, Sam smirked, and Dean glared at the younger boy. Sam had used a washable marker on Dean's face, but it didn't wash off completely. The nine-year-old still looked like a cat.

After breakfast, Bobby said. "According to the weather, it's supposed to start raining this afternoon and rain for the next couple days. So why don't you two go out and play while you can."

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean smiled, evilly. "Let's go outside where there are no witnesses."

The smirk vanished from the younger boy's face for a moment, but then it returned as he jumped to his feet. "Okay." He said, heading to the door. He knew his big brother would never hurt him. He knew that he was going to pay him back for the cat face, but he wanted him too. Then Sam could pull another prank on him, and he had a good one planned.

The boys had been outside playing for several minutes, when Dean said he had to use the bathroom and ran inside. He came out five minutes later, smiling.

"Hey, Sammy." He said, walking over to the smaller boy. "Uncle Bobby gave us some crackers, want some?" He held out a small zip lock bag with thick crackers of various colors inside.

Sam took out a couple and started munching on one, frowning as he did so. "These are awful." He said, spitting it out.

"Really?" Dean asked, trying to sound surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam said, still trying to spit out the remaining crumbs. "They're gross."

"Here, try a red one." He handed the younger boy a red cracker.

Sam took a tentative bite of the red one, then spit it out. "It's gross too."

"That's weird." Dean said. "Martha likes them."

"What?" Sam asked, eyes growing wide. "You gave me dog food?"

"Yep." Dean smiled.

"That was mean." Sam said, as he ran to the side of the house where a water hydrant was. He turned on the water and picked up the water hose, rinsing his mouth out and spitting.

He glared at his older brother, who was laughing hard a few feet away. Sam grinned and aimed the water hose at him, squirting his brother in the chest with a cold stream of water.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

Sam laughed, and Dean rushed towards him. Sam tried to run, but the older boy was too quick. Dean grabbed the hose and squirted Sam, who laughed harder and tried to wrestle the hose away from Dean. They both fell to the ground and was rolling around, each trying to gain possession of the water hose. While they were rolling around, both boys became soaking wet., and muddy.

"What's going on?" A loud voice boomed. Both boys jumped to their feet and dropped the hose; they saw Bobby standing a few feet away.

"We were just playing." Dean said softly.

Bobby stalked over to the boys and loomed over them, his face stern. "Playing?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Both boys said.

"You two are a mess, you're covered in mud." The man bent down and picked up the water hose, then grinned. "Guess you need washed off." Then he squirted both boys, causing them to squeal with laughter and run.

The boys ran out of reach from the spraying water, then huddled together and whispered to each other. Bobby was curious as what they were planning. He watched as one boy flanked his right side and the other his left side. Bobby smiled in admiration of Dean's attack plan.

He knew that when they attacked, stopping both boys with the praying water would be difficult.

"Now!" Dean yelled, running towards Bobby. Bobby sprayed him, and dean stopped. Then Bobby turned towards Sam to spray him, but the little boy was gone. Bobby turned back to Dean, but he too was gone.

"Uh oh." Bobby said, turning around in a complete circle looking for the boys. After three minutes of waiting for the attack, Bobby thought that the boys must have given up.

"Uncle Bobby!" A voice called from above. Bobby looked up and saw the boys leaning out the upstairs window, with a bucket. Before Bobby could move, they tipped the bucket over and cold water drenched him.

"Do ya surrender?" Dean asked, as the two boys laughed.

Bobby turned off the water and pulled a blue handkerchief from his pocket and waved the wet fabric above his head.

"Pretend it's white." He said, laughing. "I surrender."

**12345678987654321**

That afternoon, Bobby and the boys were in the living room. Bobby was sitting in his recliner reading a book, Dean was sitting on the couch reading a comic book, and Sam was laying in the floor on his stomach watching tv.

Outside, it was pouring down rain and very windy. Bright lightning flashed across the skies every once in a while and thunder rumbled. Bobby had flashlights and candles on the table beside him, in case the lights went out.

A bright flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder caused Sam to jump to his feet and jump onto the couch beside Dean. The older boy wrapped a protective arm around Sam and hugged him closer to his side.

"It's just a storm, Sammy." He said, laying his comic book down. "It's okay."

"I don't like it." Sam said, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Another bright flash and loud clap of thunder caused the five-year-old to whimper in fear. The lights flickered, then went out.

"Dean!" Sam wailed.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean's right, kiddo." Bobby said as he turned on a flashlight. "It's just a storm." He stood up and handed a flashlight to the small boy. "I've got a great idea."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"How about a camp out?" Bobby said, causing both boys to look at him like he was crazy.

"I ain;t going out side." Sam said, as another clap of thunder rumbled loudly.

"We can have a camp out inside." Bobby said. "Dean, go and grab some sheets out of the hall closet." He handed to boy a flashlight. "I'll start a fire in the fireplace, and we can roast some marshmallows and hot dogs."

"Sounds fun." Dean said, running from the room to grab the sheets.

Sam stayed on the couch, still scared. But he watched with interest as Bobby built a fire in the fire place and then as him and Dean started making tents with the sheets. They dragged the kitchen chairs into the living room and used them to drape the sheets over. After a few moments, Sam joined them.

Soon, they had a blazing fire and tents.

"Sammy." Bobby said. "Run into the kitchen and grab some hot dogs and marshmallows. Dean, go into my bedroom and grab a few wire clothes hangers."

Both boys did as they were told. The storm was still raging outside, but Sam ignored it. He was having fun.

Bobby showed them how to unravel the wire hangers and slide the hotdogs on, and then they held the hotdogs over the fire. After that, they did the same thing to the marshmallows.

A few hours later, the storm had long ago ended. But the lights were still out. Bobby smiled at the two sleeping boys, who were snuggled together inside one of the tents. Dean had a protective arm around his little brother.

"Sleep tight, boys." Bobby whispered, as he grabbed a flashlight and headed to bed.

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, the boys woke at the same time, both glad to find that the lights were back on. The rain was still pounding on the roof, but they didn't hear any thunder or high winds.

"Morning boys." Bobby smiled. He was sitting in his recliner.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." They both said.

"That was fun last night." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Real fun."

"I'm glad you boys liked it." Bobby said. "I had fun myself. Go on and get changed while I start breakfast."

"Yes Sir." Both said.

"After you change, take the tents down and toss them into the laundry room." When Bobby thought about using the sheets as tents, his plans were to return them to the closet once done. But the sheets now had marshmallow and hotdog juice on them.

"Yes Sir." Both said again.

As the boys went to change, Bobby went into the kitchen and started cooking. He was mixing pancake batter, when Sam walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Dean's taking a shower." He said. "He had marshmallow between his toes."

"That's probably pretty uncomfortable." Bobby replied.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have one of those big brown envelopes on your desk?"

"Sure, just make sure it's empty and doesn't have any writing on it."

"Can I have some of your shaving cream?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Little young to shave ain't you?"

"Yes Sir." Sam giggled.

"Is it for a prank?"

"Yes Sir."

"You ain't planning on shaving your brother's hair are you?"

"No Sir." Sam shook his head. "That would be real mean, pranks are supposed to be funny not mean."

"You know where it's at." Bobby laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Sam grabbed an envelope from the desk, then went into the bathroom to get the shaving cream. He was careful not to make any noise in the bathroom, since his brother was in the shower.

After getting the can of shaving cream, the little boy went into living room. He sprayed the shaving cream into the large envelope, filling it almost to the top. Then he waited until he heard Dean leave the bathroom and go into their bedroom.

Sam went to the bedroom door, laid the shaving cream filled envelope on the floor with the opening facing into the room, and jiggled the knob.

"Dean." He called out. "The door won't open."

"Turn the knob, dork." His brother's voice replied.

Sam jiggled the knob again. "Come on, Dean." He said. "I need in there, open the door."

"Coming." Dean sighed.

Sam watched the bottom of the door and waited until he saw Dean's shadow directly in front of the door. Then he jumped onto the envelope with both feet, sending the shaving cream spraying into the bedroom.

He heard Dean's cry of surprise, then his voice exclaim. "You are a dead man, squirt."

The door was thrown opened and Sam laughed at his brother, who was now covered with the thick white foam.

"I think you need another shower." Sam said, then he turned and ran downstairs. Still laughing.

**12345678987654321**

That evening, it was still raining outside. It was also thundering and lightening, but not as bad as the previous afternoon. The boys were in the bedroom, laying in the floor and playing with army men. Sam was yawning every once in while, since it was very close to the boy's bed time.

"I wanna go outside." Sam whined, growing tired of the game. "I'm bored."

"Can't go outside while it's lightening." Dean said. "And it nighttime, twrip. It's too late to go outside." He too was bored, but he knew they couldn't go outside.

Sam sighed, and stood up. "Let's play something else."

"Like what?"

"How about hide and seek?"

"Sure." The game wasn't that fun to Dean, but it was better then nothing. "Go hide."

Sam ran to hide when Dean closed his eyes. Dean counted to twenty, then went in search of his brother. He stopped searching after a few moments, and a smile spread across his face. He knew how to get his brother back for the shaving cream.

**12345678987654321**

Sam was hiding beside a cabinet in the hallway, and was pretty confident that he wouldn't be found that easily. After a few minutes though, he grew bored of hiding and went in search of his brother.

He walked into the living room and saw Bobby still sitting in his recliner reading.

"Uncle Bobby." He said. "Have you seen Dean?"

"Yeah, he went into the kitchen a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks." Sam said, walking into the kitchen. He stopped just inside the door and looked at his brother in confusion. The older boy was standing on top of the countertop, staring at the stove.

"What are you doing, Dean?" He asked.

"Sammy, quick get up here." Dean said, his voice urgent.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Dean ordered.

Sam quickly did as he was told, climbing up and standing beside his brother on the counter top.

"There's a huge snake behind the stove." Dean said, still staring at the stove. "The rain must have driven him inside trough Martha's doggie door. The thing's huge, at least seven feet long."

"We should call Uncle Bobby." Sam said, also staring at the stove.

"No." Dean said. "You scream and the snake might get scared and attack."

"What do we do?" Sam asked, fear evident in his voice.

"You stay here, where's it safe." Dean said, as he carefully climbed down from the counter top. "I'm going to go tell Uncle Bobby."

"Can I come too?" Sam asked, not liking the idea of being alone in the room with a huge snake.

"No, stay here. Do not get down till me or Uncle Bobby tells you too."

"Okay."

Dean left the room with a huge smile on his face. He wondered how long the younger boy would actually stay up there.

Dean walked into the living room and grabbed his comic book from the coffee table.

"Ten minutes till bedtime, Dean." Bobby said.

"Okay." Dean replied. Then he headed towards his and Sam's room.

Five minutes later, Dean was laying on the bed reading the comic book when the door opened and Sam walked in. The boy had his head down and was sniffling.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked. He heard the phone ringing, but didn't pay it any attention.

"Uncle Bobby didn't believe me about the snake." Sam said, giving his brother his best puppy eyes. "He sent me up here and he's gonna spank me for being on the counter." Sam turned away from Dean and the older boy saw his shoulders shaking a little.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean said, standing up and walking over to the smaller boy. "I didn't mean for you to get into trouble." The nine-year-old was feeling really guilty now. "Don't worry, I'll tell Uncle Bobby that it's my fault. I'll tell him it was just a prank, and that you are innocent."

The younger boy's shoulders started shaking more and Dean placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay." Dean said, then he heard a snort of laughter coming from Sam. Confused, Dean gripped Sam's shoulder and spun him around. The little boy was laughing instead of crying.

"Got'cha." Sam laughed.

"You are so gonna get it." Dean threatened.

"Uncle Bobby wasn't mad." Sam said, then he pouted slightly. "He thought what you did was funny."

**12345678987654321**

I lied. I thought this was going to be my last post, but ideas kept popping into my head and I kept writing. But I promise the next post will be the last one for this story.

Hope you all like it, please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was still glaring at his brother, when they heard Bobby calling their names. They went downstairs and found him in the living room.

"I got him good." Sam smirked.

"Just wait." Dean said, although he couldn't help but smile.

"Your Daddy just called." Bobby said, sitting down in his recliner. "He'll be here in a couple days."

"Really?" Sam smiled, "That's great."

Bobby saw a mixture of relief and sadness in Dean's eyes.

"Sammy." Bobby said. "Head on up to bed, Dean will be up in a bit. I need his help with something."

"Can I help too?" Sam asked, not wanting to go to bed yet. Even though the young boy was still yawning.

"Not this time, now go on to bed."

"Yes Sir." He hugged Bobby. "Night Uncle Bobby."

"Good night Sammy."

Bobby waited until Sam went upstairs, then he motioned for Dean to come closer. Once the nine-year-old was close enough, Bobby picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Is Dad okay?" Dean wanted to know.

"He's just fine, Dean." Bobby replied. He didn't mention the fact that the man sounded empty and brokenhearted when he called.

"Did….did he find it?" Dean's voice was soft.

"No." Bobby replied. "He followed every single lead he had, but didn't find anything."

Dean nodded, and tried to stop the tears from falling. He was hoping that this hunting trip would end it, that their Dad would finally find the creature responsible for his Mom's death. That they could have a normal life. His Dad promised him that this lifestyle was only temporary, that once he killed the creature that killed his wife, then he would stop hunting. That they would settle down. Dean prayed that that time would come way before Sam found out the truth. Before Sam knew that the monsters were real.

Bobby saw the tears and wrapped the young boy into a hug; Dean buried his face into Bobby's chest and let the tears flow. The soft crying turned into sobs and Bobby held him tighter. He continued to hold him, even after the young boy drifted off to sleep.

**12345678987654321**

The next couple days went by without incident, and too soon for Bobby's liking it was time for John's return. The hunter knew he'd miss the boys immensely when they left, he did every time.

He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper, when he heard the familiar sound of the Impala pull to a stop. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"In the kitchen." Bobby called out.

John walked into the kitchen and slumped down in a chair. His eyes had dark circles around them, he looked as if he hadn't shaven in several days, and he looked exhausted.

"You look like hell." Bobby remarked.

"Thanks." John replied. "The boys still asleep?"

"Yep. And you should be too, you know where my room is. Why don't you sleep for a bit."

"Think I'll take you up on that offer." John said. "How'd it go here?"

"Just fine."

"The boys didn't give you any trouble?"

"No more then I can handle."

"I really do appreciate you looking after them, Bobby."

"Not a problem, you've got a couple great kids."

"I know." John smiled.

"No go to bed, get some rest."

"Okay, thanks." John stood up. "Wake me by noon, I want to leave this afternoon."

"No rush." Bobby said. "You're welcomed to stay here for a few days to recuperate."

"Thanks for the offer, but we best be moving on."

John went upstairs and looked in on his sons, smiling at the scene in front of him. Sam was snuggled in close to Dean, and the older boy had an arm draped across Sam. John stood there for a few moments, watching his sons sleep. Then he went into Bobby's bedroom and fell into bed, falling asleep within moments.

**12345678987654321**

Half an hour later, two sleepy boys walked into the kitchen.

"Morning boys." Bobby said, as he poured them bowls of cereal and glasses of orange juice.

"Morning Uncle Bobby." They chorused.

"Listen up." Bobby said, sitting down. "I need you two to be very quite. Your Daddy is in my bedroom asleep, he made it in about half an hour ago. He's really tired and needs his sleep."

"Daddy's back?" Sam smiled, around a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"He okay?" Dean asked.

"He's fine, just tired." Bobby assured him.

"When can I see him?" Sam asked, excitedly.

"He wants up around noon, he wants to leave soon after."

"We gotta go?" Sam's smile faded.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Bobby smiled. "You'll be back to visit. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, then we can go outside. I want to get the tire repaired on that old Chevy I got in the other day."

After eating their cereal, the boys and Bobby started to go outside. But Dean stopped in the living room and looked up the stairs. As if he was reading the young boy's mind, Bobby said. "Go on up and check on him, but be very quite."

"Yes Sir."

Dean went upstairs and stood in the doorway of Bobby's room. His Dad was sound asleep, and Dean could hear soft snores coming from the bed. Assured that his Dad was indeed okay, Dean went back downstairs and outside.

**12345678987654321**

A few minutes before noon, Dean and Sam went into Bobby's room.

"Shhhh." Dean shushed his little brother, who was giggling. Then he whispered. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Both boys ran and jumped onto the bed, shouting. "Raise and shine!"

John woke the instant they hit the bed and sit up quickly.

"Uncle Bobby said to get your lazy bones outta bed, Daddy." Sam said, launching himself into the man's arms and hugging him.

John wrapped his youngest son in a one arm hug, motioning for Dean with the other arm. The nine-year-old happily joined in and John wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you two." John said, still holding them.

"We missed you too, Dad." Dean replied.

"Yeah." Sam said. "We had fun with Uncle Bobby, but we still missed you a whole bunch."

John released them and asked. "Where is Bobby?"

"Making lunch." Dean replied.

"Go and give him a hand." John said. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Sam said, jumping off of the bed and running from the room.

"Dean." John said, his voice serious.

"Yes Sir?"

"Did Bobby tell you that I didn't have much luck?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'll find the thing responsible." John said, his voice confident.

"I know." Dean said, his voice too was confident. He wanted to add that he hoped that he found it soon, but didn't.

"Go on." John said, standing up. "I'll be down directly."

"Yes Sir."

**12345678987654321**

Two hours later, the Impala was packed up and the Winchesters were saying their goodbyes to Bobby.

"Thanks again for watching the boys." John said, as him and Bobby stood on the front steps of Bobby's house.

"Anytime you need someone to look after them, you know where I am." Bobby replied. "I like having them around."

As the two men were talking, they did not notice a furry black and white animal walk past them. nor did they notice when the animal climbed into the opened door of the Impala.

"That's everything, Dad." Dean said, as him and Sam walked out of the house. Dean was carrying a child's Batman quilt. They kept the quilt in the backseat along with a few toys and books to keep the two boys entertained.

"Bye boys." Bobby said, sadly. He was going to miss them.

"Bye Uncle Bobby." Sam said, wrapping his small arms around his waist. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you two, Sammy." Bobby carded his hand through he little boy's hair.

"Bye Uncle Bobby." Dean said, also hugging him.

"Come on boys." John said.

Dean and Sam climbed into the back seat and buckled their seatbelts, and John slid in behind the wheel. With a final wave to Bobby, John started the car and drove away. He had just pulled out onto the highway, when he noticed something black and white laying in the passenger seat.

"Keep your toys back there kiddos." He chuckled, reaching to grab the object and toss it into the backseat. As soon as he touched it and it moved, John knew he was in trouble. He slammed on the brakes and was about to tell the boys to get out, but it was too late. The skunk, not having liked being woken up, turned and raised his tail into the air. Spraying John with the foul smelling mist.

Dean, recognizing the smell, grabbed the Batman quilt and quickly covered himself and his little brother.

John practically fell out of the car, coughing and gagging. Dean and Sam quickly climbed out of the car as well, keeping a good distance between them and their Dad.

"I didn't get sprayed this time." Sam smirked.

Dean stared in shock at the car. "It sprayed the Impala." He said.

"And your old man." John glared at his oldest son.

"Guess we'll be staying with Uncle Bobby for a few more days." Sam said, smiling.

"Looks that way." John replied. "Come on boys, I need a bath."

John started walking back to Bobby's, with Sam following several feet behind. He didn't want to get too close to his Daddy at the moment. Dean started to follow, but stopped when he saw the skunk walking towards the side of the road.

"Thanks fella." Dean smiled. Then he turned and ran towards his Uncle Bobby's house, passing Sam and John along the way.

**12345678987654321**

THE END

Please let me know what you think. I am starting on another Supernatural story right now, hope you like it.


End file.
